


The Streak of White Hair

by em_the_gem



Series: Sh Meta [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: aka the valentine body-swap, sh meta, thoughts on magnus' looks post 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr





	The Streak of White Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

Sooo I feel like this post is going to be really long and perhaps a bit complex because I’ll include plot lines from another fandom. But hang on you guys, because this is about our favorite warlock, Magnus Bane!

This first part will include plot lines from the Percy Jackson universe, and I’ll make it brief. basically the protagonist Percy and his (awesome) sidekick Annabeth go on a quest that leads them to the titan Atlas, who has been condemned for eternity to carry the weight of the sky. Carrying the weight of the sky on your shoulders is a heavy burden and is bound to leave a permanent mark, right? Right! Both Percy and Annabeth wind up carrying the weight of the sky at some point and it marks them both with at streak of white hair.

Anyways… back to Magnus Bane. We all know he must have gone through some terrible things back in 2x12, and I wont get in to that too much (mostly because I can’t handle it, lol) and that sort of experience is bound to leave some kind of mark. Because it must have been some heavy shit he went through to make High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane cry and call out to his mama. However, when we see Magnus Bane in 2x13 he is looking better than ever. Pink eyeshadow, blue sparkly shirt, flirty and kissing his boyfriend. There’s no sign of the terror he’s just been through. Or is there? Yup, you guessed it. The streak of white hair in his otherwise perfectly dark hair.

The agony rune left him with resurfaced memories he “spent centuries trying to forget” and the weight of these memories is such a heavy burden, and that burden is tearing his strength - mentally. Mentally the burden is so heavy, so so heavy. And instead of sharing those memories - sharing that burden - he’s tying them to he appearance. He looks fabulous because he wants people to think that he is fine and not affected with the recent resurfacing of those terrible memories, but still he leaves a subtle hint because he secretly wants someone to notice his pain because he’s truly hurting.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
